


The Bet

by Astara83 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Asshole Alexander, Badass Angelica, Bets & Wagers, Happy Ending, Likeable Burr, M/M, Misunderstandings, Poor Thomas, Slow-ish burn, Sweet-ish Jefferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Astara83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton and Jefferson are arguing as usual when The gang says Jefferson reason for arguing relentlessly with Alexander stems from something more than disagreement. Thus brings the bet. Alex must ask Thomas out on a date. Alex does so, not thinking he'all say yes, but what happens when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd right a fan fiction about our founding father, but Hey Lin Miranda's Hamilton has taken over most of my brain.
> 
> By the way the club Hamitlon is in in the story is not to be mentioned because the only issues I can think of might make me sound racist or homophobic.

The day starts off as usual, Alex wakes up after a few hours of sleep, chugs a pot of coffee, dresses in one of his over sized sweater and then rushes to class where he begins he scheduled debate against his biggest rival, Thomas Jefferson.  
"Can't you see with this club, you're not fixing issues but making them" Thomas yells at Aex across Washingtons classroom. When he'd first seperated them, he thought it keep them from arguing but it only caused them to yell louder. Which brings him to his first headache of the day at 9:45 am.  
"What would you know about problems rich boy!?" Alex yells back, insulting personally.  
"Just because it's not my situation, doesn't mean I won't understand!" Jefferson snaps.  
"Keep saying that pretty boy" Alex taunts. But the comment only makes Thomas go red. You can barely see it on the account of his dark complexion, but his best friends, Aaron Burr and James Maddison, who've known him since 6th grade sure as hell notice. Aaron opens his mouth to try to stop the shouting but the school bell thankfully does so for him. Aaron notices the daggers Alex shoots Thomas as he packs up his things as he notices Thomas staring at his backpack, before practically running out of the room. Aaron sighs in defeat. If only the two realized how alike they were then maybe he wouldn't have to split his time between his two groups of friends.  
He joins Hamilton and their friends as they walk to lunch.  
"I can't believe your still friends with Jefferson" is the first things Alex says to him.  
"Not thing again" John complains.  
"The guys the most idiotic douche I've ever met" Alex growls.  
"But he's a hot idiot" Laf jokes. It's not a good one in Alex's opinion. Alex stubborn as ever knows Jefferson could very well be one of those Greek statutes, but he claims its blocked by his ego, which rivals any pleasing looks he may have.  
They all sit down in their usual spot under the many trees and eat pizza.  
"Why do you obsess over Tom so much, anyways" Eliza asks fake sweetly.  
"I'm not obsessed. I just don't see how he has any friends."  
"He says the same thing about you" Aaron says trying to defend his friends.  
"Ooh Thomas talks bout you" Angelica giggles. Alex and everyone else has heard it before. "Jefferson doesn't have feelings for me" Alex affirms.  
"What if he does, Alex? It's likes pulling pigtails. He argues with you so you notice him."  
"Thomas DOES NOT LIKE ME" Alex says in a voice like he talking to a five year old. Which wasn't a good one to be using with Angelica Schulyer.  
"Oh, you wanna bet" Angelica eyebrows raise. Aaron looks unsettled, not lurking where the conversation is headed.  
"If you ask Thomas out, and he says yes then you do my essays for a whole month." She grins smugly.  
"And when he says no?"  
"Then I'll ask out George" she shivers in disgust. George the biggest douche on campus has had a major crush on Angelica since forever and going on one date with him would be like torture, to Angelica.  
"What if he thinks I'm tricking him, and only says yes so he can embarrass me?" Hamilton asks as a way of tying to get out of the bet.  
"Fine then you have to take him out on 5 dates, if he brakes up with you or says he just messing with you, then I'll ask out George.  
He lives for making Angelica uncomfortable, so he gladly agrees to the terms.  
"Guys" Aaron and Eliza say nervously at the same time.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Aaron asks slightly exasperated.  
"He won't say yes Aaron" Alex says sliding from his seat and heading to where George, Jefferson, and Maddison eat their lunch. 

Alex's POV  
The three of them are already getting up, as I near them. They don't see me yet and Jefferson is left cleaning up his trash as the two go to throw theirs.  
"Thomas" I say to get his attention.  
His head snaps up and a look of confusion passes over his face as he realizes I called him Thomas.  
"What is is Alexander?" He asks suspiciously.  
"I was just wondering" I trail off rethinking why I thought Angelica asking out George was worth it.  
"Yes" he urges me, but not unkindly.  
"WouldYouLikeToGoOnADateWithMe?" I rush out Ina breathe being nervous despite knowing this wasn't exactly real.  
But he sucks in his breathe as he realizes what I said.  
"What?" He asks unfairly adorably wide eyed. I shake the thought from my brain and take a breath.  
"I said would you-"  
"Yes" he cuts in. "I would like to go on a date with you" he's smiling. Not full on grinning, but not devious plan grinning.  
"Meet me tomorrow night here at 7:00" he says talking control before spinning on his heel and walking quickly away with what I hope isn't a jump in his step.  
I walk back to my friends, confused and dazed.  
"Whatd he say" Herc asks.  
"He said YES" I whisper shout. 

THOMAS'S POV

Alexander Hamilton asked me out! Hot, smart Alexander Hamilton asked ME out. I'm practically skipping as I go to my room to plan my outfit. At first he looked nervous, it wasn't the Alex I knew so of course I was concerned, but he asked me out and I barely kept my cool. I think we'll have a nice fancy dinner and a movie. I made my way to the dorms when I heard James and George calling my name. "Tom! Thomas! What happened? You just left." James asked. He had a right to be confused. In my happiness I left my friends there. "Sorry" I apologized with a smile on my face, "Alex asked me out" I was giddy. I opened my dorm dropping my keys and making my way to the closet. "Outta of the blue?" James asked. I rolled my eyes. He was my best friend and he was protective, but he knew how much I wanted this. "Don't be so paranoid" I laughed. "This is Hamilton" He continued, "he hates you." I stiffened staring into my expensive closet, "He doesn't" my voice broke. "Thomas, I was there for all the days you came back from class sad because Hamilton had rudely insulted you. Calling you rich idiotic douche. He has been nothing but a jerk and then out of the blue he ask you out. It sounds suspicious to me." I hadn't thought of it like that. Everyone thought I was hot and my money was a great factor, but Alexnader had hated me, for just being me, from the start. But everyone changes. "He changed his mind" I assured James. "I just don't want you to get hurt" James said sadly. "Is Hamilton even the best thing for you?" ALEX'S POV What the fuck, why did Jefferson say yes? He hates me, I hate him. We're rivals. Maybe I was overthinking this. Maybe he is just messing with me? I was pacing the floor in front of my closet, way to nervous for a date I didn't even want to be on. "He has to be fucking with me" I turned to John and Laf. "I don't think he is,Alex" John said. "What if he really likes you. You're gonna break his heart when you tell him it was all a bet." "But that's the thing, Jefferson hates me" I assured myself. "What if he's not faking love but hate?" Laf made an excellent point. "No no no" I chanted pulling on the sports coat. "We're gonna have dinner, he's gonna make fun of me for believing he like me and then I'll tell him about the bet." I walked out of the room ignoring their questioning stares. I had to hurry it was almost 7:00. We met in front of the Pizzaria. Jeffersons face light up as soon as he saw me, as if he was happy I even showed up. "Alex" he rushed forward hugging me. I tensed, he never called me Alex never the less hugged me. He felt it but ignored it with a okayish poker face. "Shall we go" he asked all white perfect teeth. "Yeah" I croaked out. I was still slightly confused on how we stood so Jefferson rambled on for the both of us. "It's this really good Italian restraunt. They have pasta, pesto, pizza" he laughed, "so many p's." I rolled my eyes at his immature joke, but I couldn't help but crack a smile. It seemed to make his eyes light up. The restraint was beautiful. Very date worthy. We were seated outside where twinkling light hung in a very romantic setting. "So are you liking Columbia?" He asked immediately to get the conversation started and it only soared from there. Jefferson was surprisingly easy to talk to, despite he bull headedness he was a rather intelligent man and we shared similar views on many things. In few words we were a lot alike, not that I'd ever say that aloud. At the end Jefferson insisted on paying and walking home with me. Luckily I managed to convince him to let me walk him home. Therefore I would have time to think before I got home. "I had a wonderful time Alexander" he announced as we neared his door. "Me too" I admitted. We stared at each other for awhile as Jefferson stood in front of his door. He seemed hesitant but he finally made a move. He reached curling one hand into my hair and another around my waist. I stood only for seconds before responding and and wrapping my arms just a little higher than his butt. He deepened it and I suddenly felt consumed. Jefferson held the cards here, it was time to take action. I pushed him back against the wall slipping my tongue in his mouth when he gasped. I moved my hands just a little lower teasing him and pulling his pelvis tightly against mine. After a few seconds we both remembered we had to breathe. I pulled back but rested my head against his as he took in deep breaths. I smiled though I was shaken to the core. I kissed him once more, a soft kiss, before pulling completely away. He whimpered at the loss of contact and if that wasn't enough to make my knees want or give out I didn't know what was. "Goodnight Thomas" I whispered into his ear. "G'night Alex" he responded dazed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macaroni, movies, and more. The second date of Jamilton.

THOMAS'S POV

James and Aaron are asleep when I get back. Our walk back had made us take longer, but I loved every second of it. I slip quietly into bed, going to sleep with a smile on my face because I went on a date with Alexander Fricking Hamilton. 

(The Next Day)  
I go for my morning jog as usual, still full of energy. By the time I get back its already 10 am and no texts from Alex. I look through my contacts and at the name and number I have but never use before. 

Message to A.Ham:

Thomas: Morning (10:12 am)

A.Ham: Goood Morning :) (10:13 am)

I smile at the text, a happy text. 

Thomas: Is asking for another date too forward?

Alex: Not at all since I was about to ask you the same thing. 

Thomas: You ask something? I always thought you were more demanding. 

Alex: You're right. I wasn't gonna ask. I was gonna demand. 

Thomas: Okay, well I demand that you meet my place tonight 8:00. Alex: Great ALEX'S POV I stood outide Jeffersons apartment, nervous. This was all an act, a bet and I was nervous when I certainly had no right to be. I knocked carefully, twice. Soon after a smiling Jefferson answered the door. "Alex" he said happily. "Hey" I greeted. "Come in" he ordered happily. I entered the apartment first instantly hit with the smell of Mac and Cheese. So the rumors were true. "Thomas Jefferson, I can't believe it!" "What?" He asked confused. "You're addicted to Mac and Cheese." He looked down and back up again a twinkle in his eyes. "You've got me." "What are we watching?" "Legally Blonde" he said in all seriousness. He looked over my confused look and rushed in time living room with two bowls of Mac and Cheese. The living room had been transformed. At least 7 blankets were on the floor, 10 pillows, and in the center was a giant flatscreen tv. "Come on, sit" he patted the stop next to him. I made myself comfortable sitting next to him but not touching. Time to eat Mac and Cheese and watch Legally Blonde. Halfway into the movie and a bowl of mac and cheese later Jefferson and I had gravited near each other. I finally made a bigger move and set my legs on top of his. He grinned and turned his head towards me, "Okay" he said "But I get to do this." Within a second he was making out with me and this time I wasn't shocked by how soft and experienced his lips were. I kissed full heartedly and slip my hands around his waist, pulling him against me. He moaned and me ever the opportunist took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth and begin to map out every crevice of his mouth. I had the dominance here and I used it. I pulled of his shirt and unashamedly ran my hands up and down his abs. I pulled his hair back to get his attention and he let of a very old moan. I mentally filed that in my brain for later. "Get on your back" I growled. He grinned and fell backwards landing on his elbows. I stared mouth open because honestly the man was literally the hottest guy on campus. I climbed on top of him tugging down his pants before taking off all my clothes. Now all we had was our under wear. I kissed up his stomach my hands roaming everywhere. "Alexander, I need you don't tease me." The very statement made me moan. I locked our fingers and pulled his hands over his head, this was only the start of the night. I woke up, the brightness of the screen staring me in the face. A warm body on mine. I looked down to see an adorably smiling Jefferson on my stomach. That's when it hit me. He actually liked me and the guilt weighed heavy on my chest. Suddenly I felt like I had to get out of there. I slipped out form beneath him and rushed to put on my clothes. "Alex, where you going?" He didn't even open his eyes. "I gotta go" "What?" He eyes now wide open. "I got to finish a paper." "Oh" he said pulling a blanket on top of his self. "Call me?" "Yeah" I responded but it sounded uncertain even to me. I ran out of the apartment and to my shared one with Laf and John. I rushed open to find Angelica passed out on the floor. "Wake up" I yell in her ear. "Uh what?" She says clearly hungover. "I think I like Jefferson" that woke her up. "What" she bolts up. "Like like like?" "What are 12? Yes, like like like." "Did you tell him that?" "I think I told him that when I asked him out." "Yeah but that was fake. So what changed your mind?" Laf and John walked in. "We-" I turned red. "Oh my god" Laf exclaimed. "YOU SLEPT WITH THOMAS!" Both Angelica and John stared at me in shock. "Alex you took it way too far" Angelica cried. "I didn't mean for it to happen" I confessed. "How exactly did it happen" Laf asked greedy for details. "We were watching movies and then it just sorta happened." "Wait, you just left!" "I didn't know what to do." "Alex, you have a reputation he probably thinks he were just another notch on your bedpost. Text him, ask him out again so he knows." "Okay" I scrambled for my phone. THOMAS'S POV Alex left mere seconds ago before Aaron came crashing through the door. "Was that Alex?" "Yeah" I smiled remembering the night. "Did he sleep over?" "If sleep over you mean did we sleep together, yes." "Thomas" he moaned falling onto a chair. "I knew I should have told you, but Angelica told me not too and I didn't think Alexander would take of this far. "What'd you mean" I asked getting worried. "What did Alex do?" Aaron moved from his chair sitting cross legged a few feet in front of me. I'd gotten up myself as he stared seriously. "Angelica made a bet with Alexander. If he won she'd go out with George and if she won he'd do two months worth of her writing assignments." "What was the bet, Aaron" my voice cracking. "She said you like him and that if he could get you to go on five dates with him, you'd prove her wrong." "No, no your wrong." I argued. "Remember all those nights you complained how Alex didn't like you?" He was right. Alex had hated me since the beginning because my life just happened to be easier than his was. Because of my opinions and ability to convince people of something with a few words. "So he fucked me, just to embarrass Angelica?" The tears were now freely flowing from my eyes. "This was all a joke to him. Then why'd he fuck me?" I shot up from the floor. Aaron followed. "He's a dick" Aaron suggested. "He's a dick, asshole son of a bitch, who manipulated my feelings" I cried. Aaron moved toward me wrapping his arms around me the way Alex did when we kissed the first time. I didn't want to remember that so I pushed away moving towards the Windows. My phone buzzed. Alex: When do u gonna go on our next date, gorgeous?" I laughed a bit hysterically at the text before picking up the phone and throwing it at the wall. It shattered to pieces, "What'd did Alex say?" "He only wanted more chances to play me" I mumbled bitterly. "What are you gonna do?" "Hamilton humiliated me, so I'm gonna do the same to him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some serious trouble coming ahead for Jamilton's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEUTRAL AARON! He's not on Hamilton's side, he's not on Jefferson's.   
> He's the bridge, so he's really attached to his phone. 
> 
> I don't know why I feel the need to include this. ENJOY!

JEFFERSON'S POV

Uh, Hamilton is the most god awful son of a whore I've ever met. After I smashed my phone into the wall, I curled into a ball at Aaron's side. Thankfully him being my fantastic friend held me while I cried for three hours. Not my most impressive hours, but it did me good and brought me here.   
"Thomas, what are you planning?" Aaron asks. He has his phone glued to hand updating Angelica on how I am. He keeps trying to say something about Hamilton but receives the message of "I don't wanna hear it" after I threw FIVE things at him. Also not my greatest moment.   
"Tom" Aaron tries again.   
"AARON, right now I'm really on edge. Hamilton is a dick and I'm on a really good revenge plot."  
"You see I've been texting Angelica and she said Alexander-"   
"SHUT UP ABOUT HAMILTON" I yelled loud enough for the whole hall to hear us. "Hamilton made a bet to date me, and then he slept with me. He tricked me, he lied to me, he deceived me, I lov- liked him" my voice broke.   
I heard Aaron's footsteps behind me, and then I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders in another hug, "You loved him didn't you?" he said sadly.   
I put my head in my hands, "I don't want to be sad. I want Hamilton to see how much he missed."   
"Fine, what are you gonna do?" He sighs.   
"You'll see, everyone is going to see." 

HAMILTON'S POV  
Thomas hasn't been to class in three days and it was only after two days that Aaron, the bastard, finally told me why. THOMAS KNOWS. For an HOUR I paced around my room at 4:00 AM when Aaron finally answered my texts. Which Laurens did not really appreciate, but it was so worth even if John did tackle me to the floor around 5:00 AM and squish me until I said I was sorry. BUT I finally got my answer from the stubborn jerk. 

A.BURR(BESTIE): WHY ALEXANDER HAMILTON HAVE YOU CHOSEN TO KEEP ME AWAKE IN THE EARLY MORNING BEFORE CLASS???????? I KNOW YOU USUALLY DO NOT DO THIS. BUT REGULAR PEOPLE USUALY SLEEP AROUND THIS TIME. SO PLEASE LET ME. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE, LET ME SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. LUV YA, GOOD NIGHT. I MEAN IT

A.HAM(BESTIE): AARON please tell me what happened with Thomas. If you dont Im madly in love with RIGHT NOW AND HES NOT ANSWERING MY CALLS OR TEXTS. MY maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany texts, so please just tell what the HELL is happening? I'm WORRIED. 

A.BURR(Bestie): UHHHHH. I do not wanna betray Thomas but i kinda slightly betrayed you first, because I felt bad for him. BECAUSE DAMNIT ALEXANDER. HE IS MY FRIEND. YOU ARE MY FRIEND AND YOU PUT ME IN THE MIDDLE BECAUSE I KNEW HE LIKED YOU AND I KNEW ABOUT THE BET. I DO NOT WANT TO BE IN THE MIDDLE AND I DIDNT YOU WERE STARTING TO LIKE HIM AND I TOLD HIM ABOUT THE BET. IM SO SORRY. 

A.HAM(BESTIE): ......................................................................................AARON BURR JR COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED FOR IT!!!! YOU MESSED UP MY SHOT WITH THOMAS JEFFERSON. 

A.BURR(BESTIE): ALEX, I WILL SHOOT YOU BECUASE THREE DAYS BEFORE YOUR FIRST DATE WITH THOMAS YOU WERE PRACTICALLY PREACHING ON HOW MUCH YOU HATED HIM AND I DONT WANNA APOLOGIZE FOR TRYING TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS. SO GOOD NIGHT. 

Which brings us to Mr. Washington's class Friday morning.   
Thomas's note able curls stick out in the mob of students. "THOMAS, Thomas!"   
He doesn't turn at first but when he does his eyes are cold. He marches toward me, confident in his steps. He opens his mouth to speak, but I seriously need the first word.   
"Look Aaron told you the truth, and I'm so so sorry for doing this to you, but Thomas I realized how much I liked you- "   
"SHUT UP, you bastard, son of a whore. I fell for you Alexander Hamilton. I fell in love with you. Are you happy. OH WAIT, you can't be. You lost your bet, right. That's all you care about right. Being right. So guess what Alexander Hamilton, you won. I don't lo-o-ve you anymore. In fact I hate you." Tears weld up in his as his voice broke and it broke my heart. 

THOMAS JEFFERSON'S POV  
I marched away back to my dorm even though I'd been fully intent on going to class, but I saw Alex and it broke me. Seeing him after knowing how he betrayed me was like my insides being repeatedly torn apart. I slammed the door shut and immediately flopped onto my bed. Aaron had thrown a million blankets on my bed to keep me warm and they were doing their jobs as I cocooned myself. I didn't ever want to leave this bed. The blankets were my barrier to the outside world, to the horrible Alexander Hamilton. And then as I drifted off to sleep a knock burst me out of comfort. It was loud and quick, and I immediately knew it was Alexander Hamilton.   
"Go AWAY!" I shouted from the gap in the blankets.   
"Thomas" he yelled back, "Please let me explain. Please!"   
"NO!"   
"THOMAS, I WILL GET IN THERE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. BECAUSE I AM SERIOUSLY NOT GONNA LET YOU GO THIS EASY."   
I tumbled out of bed, and rushed to the door pulling Hamilton in and slamming it behind him making him flinch.   
"HAD ME ALEXANDER. YOU HAD ME. YOU MAY HAVE NOT KNOWN BUT I GAVE YOU MY HEART AND YOU CRUSHED IT. SO WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO SAY!"   
I crumpled to the floor still wrapped up in blankets and Alexander followed me.   
"Oh Thomas" he cried wrapping his arms around me and placing his head on mine. He pulled back but didn't let me go. Gently he pulled my head up so our glossy eyes met, "I have a million things to say."


End file.
